


Я видел небо в глазах твоих блядских

by KassiePavuk



Series: Оригинальные фанфики [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePavuk/pseuds/KassiePavuk
Summary: Написано для челленджа "один день - один драббл", название каждой главы - заданный сюжет, в ее начале указаны короткие теги.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Оригинальные фанфики [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. One of them playing musical instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюманстак, стримеры

Что-то в этом виниловомДемиурге заставляло тебя... возвращаться к нему снова и снова. Смотреть больше его видео, стримов, подписываться на остальные его социальные сети и следить за ними (но не как это делают криповые сталкеры, что ты), и ты не знаешь, что с этим поделать.

Может, все дело было в его тупом очаровательное лице, из-за которого ты будто выпадал из реальности хоть на пару секунд, как случилось даже в самый первый раз, когда Соллукс показал тебе видео с его спидраном какой-то игры, а потом смеялся над тобой, пока ты не сказал ему заткнуться. Что ты можешь поделать, если привычка Демиурга высовывать кончик языка, когда он на чем-то сосредоточен – буквально самая идиотская, но милая вещь на свете?

Но это было определенно не все.

После того, как Соллукс закончил издеваться над тобой, он прислал тебе ссылку на его канал на ютубе, где ты провел по крайней мере пару часов, если не больше. Демиург выкладывал туда не только какие-нибудь прохождения видеоигр, а самые настоящие короткометражные фильмы, стилистические приёмы в которых не продолжали тебя удивлять, и о которых ты мог или не мог написать огромный пост в своём блоге, истошно углубляясь в каждую деталь. Или два поста. Как минимум два поста, о которых ты поклялся никому не рассказывать. Один из самих фильмов был даже помечен как "дипломная работа" для одного из университетов, в которые ты так хотел, но не смог поступить, что не могло не вызывать у тебя уважение, смешанное с завистью.

Может, все дело было в этом?

Он несколько раз упоминал, что почти всю работу он делает самостоятельно: съёмки, сценарии (качество которых заставляет тебя либо прилипать к экрану, еле дыша, либо биться головой об стену) и музыку. В последнем ты готов убедиться самостоятельно – ещё на прошлой неделе Демиург анонсировал, что углубится в это на его следующем своём стриме. Вместе с этим ты решаешь полистать комментарии в своем блоге или даже написать небольшой пост, чтобы притвориться, будто ты так-то делаешь что-то полезное, а не попросту отсиживаешь свой зад.

Первые полчаса проходят тихо. Он рассказывает про свою программу для монтажа, имя который ты даже не потрудиться запомнить, читает донаты (и твой даже заставляет его посмеяться! Боже, как же ты любишь его смех), пока кто-то не упоминает, что он, вообще-то говорил что-то о своей гитаре, и он быстро пропадает из виду, только чтобы потом вернуться с инструментом, который выглядит, будто его только что достали со свалки и заклеили самые побитые места ужасными пиксельными изображениями или мемами.

– Очень иронично, что кто-то вроде меня играет на таком заезженном инструменте, да? – объясняет он. Его постоянное упоминание иронии со временем начинает надоедать, но сейчас тебе не до этого.

Ты смотришь как он хмыкает, видимо, выбирает песню, наконец садится в удобную позу и начинает играть. Его хрупкие пальцы быстро движутся по струнам, ты внимательно смотришь, как он качает головой в такт музыке и снова высовывает кончик своего языка, пока он играет какую-то мелодию. Тебе даже кажется, что ты узнаешь её – она играла в его самой популярной серии короткометражек в начале каждой из них, как заставка у сериала. Вроде он говорил, что он написал ее вместе со своими друзьями. Тебе интересно, есть у неё слова или нет, потому что сейчас ты бы отдал все, чтобы заодно услышать его голос.

Наконец, он останавливается и улыбается. Говорит, что сыграет что угодно любому, кто задонатит в ближайшие несколько минут, и ты судорожно стараешься переслать ему чёртову пару долларов как можно быстрее. Каркат, что тебе говорили родители? Никогда не давай деньги незнакомца онлайн.

Демиург читает остальные предложения, ты волнительно ждёшь, пока твоё не появится на экране, в ответ на него он тихо окает.

– Хорошо, мистер Генетик, как говорится, любой каприз за ваш... не важно, – хихикает Демиург над худшей шуткой в твоей жизни.

Ты чувствуешь как уголки твоих губ приподнимаются вслед за его.


	2. Bad habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюманстак, университет au, Дейв не очень любит вечеринки, но Терези отказать не смог

Обычно ты проводишь выходные дома. Сегодня же ты поглощен неоновыми декорациями разных цветов, запахом пота и алкоголя, одинаковыми улыбающимися людьми, которые прижимаются к тебе близко-близко, приглашают на танцы, иногда флиртуют, а чаще всего просто перекрикивают музыку шаблонными вопросами, будто из резюме: "Как тебя зовут?", "А где ты учишься?", "Как узнал о нашей компании, ой, то есть вечеринке?". К пятому такому знакомству ты успел выучить все ответы наизусть, и готов рассказать их как стих учительнице литературы, когда только видишь приближающегося к тебе гостя: зовут тебя Дейв Страйдер, учишься ты в одном универе с Терези, она тебя и пригласила. Тебе нравятся археология, фотография и комиксы, из хобби у тебя музыка и заучивание представлений, а стать ты в будущем хочешь кинорежиссёром. Будем знакомы.

Правда, это ужасно наскучивает после первых пяти минут. Что уж говорить о часе с копейками, или сколько бы ты здесь не провел. Хоть это и входит в образ типичного крутого парня, ты всегда знал, что тебе не понравится проводить время в больших компаниях, а уж тем более употреблять что-то с ними — слишком большой страх незнакомцев, слишком большие вероятности, что что-то пойдет не так, и ты либо натворишь что-то настолько постыдное, что не захочешь возвращаться сегодня домой, либо не сможешь вернуться вовсе. Одной вечеринки в старшей школе было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить твою теорию, но наверное ты не учишься на своих ошибках.

Ты радостно вздыхаешь, когда кто-то кричит что-то про конкурсы и игры во дворе, и большинство людей выползают из дома, пихая тебя под бок так, что ты чуть не проливаешь свой стаканчик с пуншем, первый за весь вечер, да и то только для вида. Ну. Больше места, больше воздуха. Ты аккуратно проскальзываешь через толпу в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, где можно наконец будет остудиться или посидеть в телефоне, не выглядя при этом как огромный лузер.

Кого ты обманываешь, ты и есть лузер. Лузер, который с детства не знает, как заговорить с людьми или вести себя в любых социальных ситуациях, а все твои друзья только в интернете. Может, хотя бы остальные думают, что ты игнорируешь их, потому что считаешь себя слишком крутых для их компании.

Ты оглядываешься по сторонам. Никого. Сначала ты думаешь спрятаться в ванной комнате, до которой не должна доходить ужасная музыка с первого этажа, но потом быстро осознаешь, что скорее всего она уже занята блюющим подростком или сосущейся парочкой, и корчишь гримасу только от одной мысли о встречи с ними. Вместо этого ты пробуешь открыть дверь в комнату одного из жильцов, та не поддается, и ты пробуешь другую. Щелк. Тебе бы повезло, если бы она принадлежала Терези. Вы с ней вроде как друзья, и она не особо заботиться о своих личных вещах, поэтому тебе было бы не стыдно (или чуть менее стыдно, чем могло бы) вот так проникать в ее комнату. Но нет, она явно принадлежала не ей.

Ты моргаешь пару раз, когда сталкиваешься с абсолютно черной комнатой, словно при ее обстановке хозяин руководился статьей на wikihow “Как быть эмо?”. Из-за такого контраста даже глаза болят после радуги декораций на первом этаже (ты бы даже пошутил, что его украшали вслепую, но сейчас это показалось бы грубо, а не смешно). Не считая большого книжного шкафа у компьютерного стола и пары (ужасных, истерически смешных) постеров на стенах, комната выглядит пустынной, но явно жилой: одинокая кровать не заправлялась с самого въезда сюда, на стуле комком повешенных пара рубашек, а на столе виднеется целая гора банок из энергетиков, будто хозяин заботливо их коллекционирует.

Черт, ты мог бы сделать небольшой форт из них. Недолго пораздумав, этим ты и занимаешь себя.

Еще полчаса или час, и ты пробудешь здесь достаточно, чтобы у других не складывалось впечатления, будто ты ушел, потому что тебе было неловко или скучно. Почему бы не скоротать это время за чем-то действительно интересным вроде построения смотровой башни у ворот, в твой прекрасный замок, вершину которой ты украшаешь красным стаканчиком из-под пунша, единственным, который ты выпил за весь этот вечер. Ты решаешь, что для стен будет лучше всего использовать черные банки Adrenaline Rush’а, а остальное украсить цветным Монстром. Правда, “стройматериала” тебе хватает только на малую часть всего того, что ты планировал, и ты не знаешь, грустить тебе, что у владельца этой комнаты не хватило энергетиков на все твои планы, или что он успел накопить такую кучу в первую очередь.

Довольный собой, ты оглядываешь свое творение, делаешь фотографию и собираешься уходить. Уже прошло достаточно времени, чтобы ты мог спокойно направиться домой и провести вечер совершенно один. Возможно, с банкой пиво. Возможно.

Вот только.

— Ты что тут, блядь, делаешь!? — слышится крик с другого конца комнаты.

Ты застываешь на месте. Тебя поймали. Как ловят ребенка, который только что украл печенье из банки на верхней полки или получил двойку по математике. И тебе пиздец.

— Приветики, — ты наконец поворачиваешься и смотришь на кричавшего парня. Блядь, а он неплохо выглядит, эмо — не совсем твой типаж, но ты должен отдать должное его пронзающим красным глазам и угловатым чертам. Жалко, что теперь он тебя ненавидит.

— Как ты попал в мою комнату?

— Чувак, ты сам дверь не запер, — переваливаешь ты вину на него.

— Ебанный ты в рот, это последний раз, когда я разрешаю им приглашать кого попало в наш дом, лучше бы тебе не украсть ничего. Я помню как ты выглядишь, я могу узнать как тебя зовут, и если, когда ты уйдешь, я обнаружу, что хоть что-то из моих вещей пропало, я звоню в полицию.

Хах, а он разговорчивый. Тебе это нравится.

— Расслабься, ничего я не крал. Только построил этот крутой замок, — ты делаешь шаг в сторону, чтобы показать ему свое творение. В момент, выражение ярости сменяется озадаченностью.

— Это, блядь, что?

— Мой крутой замок.

— Просто проваливай уже, — он потирает переносицу, достает из карманов упаковку сигарет и закуривает одну. Ты долго смотришь, на его губы, пока он курит. — Я достаточно за сегодня заебался.

— Тяжелый день?

— Не знаю, с какой стати ты интересуешься, но да. Могу и незнакомцу рассказать о своих проблемах, почему бы, блядь, нет? Работа весь день, подготовка к первому семестру в универе, а теперь мне нужно довозить какое-то нажранное рыло, потому что оно не может само дойти до своего дома, и вот когда я надеюсь, что приду в свой милый дом и нормально отосплюсь, я обнаруживаю, что кто-то забрался в мою комнату. Знаешь, может "тяжелый день" — недостаточно щедро, я бы сказал неделя или месяц.

— Сочувствую, — пожимаешь плечами ты, хотя тебе правда его жалко. Парень улыбается, будто это смешно.

— Сделай мой день лучше, — просит он и проходит мимо тебя к окну. 

Тебе много раз говорить не надо. Особенно учитывая, что и так собирался уходить отсюда. Ты прощаешься с ним: делаешь комплимент постерам на стене и его выбор особенно хреновых романов, и удаляешься под его крики. Пожалуй, это было самое интересное знакомство за весь день, и теперь ты чуть меньше жалеешь, что пришел на эту глупую Терезину вечеринку. Пожалуй, ты даже рад, когда на следующей неделе обнаруживаешь, что вы вместе ходите на историю искусств, когда он смотрит на тебя усталыми глазами в коридоре и обзывает хуесосом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не встречала в жизни больше одного сносного энергетика, но давайте не судить Карката


	3. One of them is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюманстак, школьная au

\-- виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал чат с канцероГенетик [КГ] \--  
ВД: каркат карки каруся  
ВД: карась  
ВД: очень надеюсь что ты там не сдох потому что до звонка три минуты а ты так и не появился  
ВД: типа ты всегда приходишь гдето за полчаса и просто тусишь в школе  
ВД: читаешь там в телефоне сидишь может даже  
ВД: драматическая пауза  
ВД: готовишься к урокам  
ВД: каждый блядь день  
ВД: и типа  
ВД: нахуя  
ВД: но может это типа твоя фишка никакого кинкшейминга и все такое  
ВД: осталось две минуты часики то тикают  
ВД: если ты впервые за несколько лет опоздаешь на урок я не знаю что с собой сделаю  
ВД: звонок  
ВД: о мой бог ты правда опоздал  
ВД: если что урок дико скучный учитель опять говорит про выборы  
ВД: что не так с этой страной почему считается нормальным агитировать подростков на уроке мы даже голосовать не можем  
ВД: и будто мы можем пойти к нашим родителям типа мамочка папочка марь ивановна сказала что этот дядя хороший а этот дядя плохой не забудьте сходить на выборы и проголосовать за какогонибудь либерального хера с горы  
ВД: тем более на сраном английском что вообще общего у английского и политики можете мне сказать  
ВД: да и с такими хуевыми аргументами типа я могу разъебать их прям на месте даже не проверяя какиенибудь факты или чтото еще потому что они держатся на одних соплях  
ВД: качаю головой и тяжело вздыхаю  
ВД: но я не буду делать этого потому что зачем тратить время на тупых людей йо  
ВД: но ты бы сделал  
ВД: вот бы ты был здесь чтобы это сделать  
ВД: ноу хомо  
ВД: но я серьезно волнуюсь чувак типа где ты как ты  
ВД: может ты правда сдох и я просто пишу кудато в пустоту теперь мне даже както грустно  
КГ: РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО СТРАЙДЕР  
КГ: ЗАТКНИСЬ  
КГ: ТЫ БЛЯДЬ  
КГ: НА ХУЙ  
ВД: каркат  
ВД: ты живой  
КГ: УЖЕ СЧИТАЙ, ЧТО НЕТ.  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ПЫТАЮСЬ ЗАСНУТЬ УЖЕ КОТОРЫЙ БЛЯДСКИЙ ЧАС, А ТВОИ ПОСТОЯННЫЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ НЕ ПОМОГАЮТ ОТ СЛОВА “СОВСЕМ”.  
ВД: почему ты пытаешься заснуть если ты должен быть в школе  
ВД: неужели  
КГ: Я ЗАБОЛЕЛ, ДЕБИЛ.  
ВД: о  
ВД: ооооо  
КГ: ОХУЕННО, ДА.  
ВД: ну знаешь ты до этого никогда не болел я удивлен  
КГ: Я БОЛЕЛ, ПРОСТО ИЗ ЧУВСТВА ДОЛГА МНЕ ПРИХОДИЛОСЬ ТАЩИТЬ СВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ В ШКОЛУ И ОТСИЖИВАЛ УРОКИ С ОЩУЩЕНИЕМ, ЧТО МЕНЯ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПЕРЕЕХАЛИ.  
КГ: НО, ПО СЛОВАМ КАНАЙИ, ЭТО “Нездорово” И МНЕ ”Нужно Прекратить Вести Себя Как Упрямый Ребенок”, БЛА-БЛА-БЛА. А ПОТОМ ОНА ДОБАВИЛА, ЧТО ЕСЛИ ЭТО ПОВТОРИТСЯ ЕЩЕ РАЗ, Я НЕ СМОГУ ХОДИТЬ В ПРИНЦИПЕ.  
КГ: И ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ КАНАЙЮ. В НАЧАЛЬНОЙ ШКОЛЕ ОНА СЛОМАЛА МАЛЬЧИКУ РУКУ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТОТ ДОСТАВАЛ ЕЕ ПОДРУГУ. Я БЫ НЕ ШУТИЛ С НЕЙ.  
ВД: вау  
ВД: я даже не знаю что сказать поправляйся или типа того  
ВД: подожди хочешь я зайду к тебе после школы  
ВД: куплю всякой еды принесу домашку  
ВД: помогу сенпаю как в аниме  
КГ: ДЕЛАЙ, ЧТО ЗНАЕШЬ.  
КГ: ТОЛЬКО РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ПРЕКРАТИ СПАМИТЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я МОГ ОТВЛЕЧЬСЯ ОТ СВОЕГО ТЕЛЕФОНА ХОТЬ *НА МИНУТУ*.  
ВД: понял принял  
ВД: буду у тебя в четыре


	4. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангст по эпилогам, пост-конфеты

Вы оба молчите.

Впервые за несколько лет ты можешь рассмотреть Карката, не боясь косых взглядов; у тебя совсем не остается сомнений, почему именно он стал лидером восстания, с его-то уверенной осанкой, широкими плечами и грозным видом, все как у самого настоящего командира. Ты подмечаешь все маленькие детали, которые изменились с ним за эти годы, шрамы с долгими историями, давно не стриженные волосы, украшения ярко-красного цвета, так и кричащие о его повстанческой гордости быть самим собой, бороться за свою жизнь. Из вас двоих он всегда был самым отважным.

Каркат делает то же самое, он разглядывает твое новое тело с головы до ног, что тебе становится неуютно от такого пристального досмотра, вздрагивает, когда ты делаешь первый шаг навстречу, и слышится звук столкновения метал о метал. Ты только скрипуче смеешься.

Его взгляд совсем не менялся. Еще пару лет, и рядом с его глазами появятся морщины, но они все еще продолжать быть такими же яркими, эмоциональными. То загораться яростью или желанием, сжигающими его изнутри, то затмеваться страхом и беспокойством, развивающие сердце в клочья. Когда ты подходишь совсем близко и осторожно проводишь своей рукой по его щеке, в них видна та же безмерная любовь и нежность, с которой он смотрел на тебя столько лет назад, будто одного твоего холодного касания достаточно, чтобы растопить его.

—Дейв... — в этом шепоте слышится мольба о чем-то неконкретном, недосказанном, но тебе нравится думать, что ты знаешь, о чем он тебя просит.

“Дейв, перейди на мою сторону”.

“Дейв, плюнь на войну и сбеги со мной”.

“Дейв, пожалуйста, любым способом, оставайся рядом”.

И ты улыбаешься. Ты очень хочешь улыбнуться, хоть тебе и нужно лететь далеко-далеко, чтобы наконец исполнить свою роль, в эту секунду ты сто раз готов выкрикнуть “да!”, кинуться в его объятья и никогда больше не расставаться. Вам предстоит наверстать двадцать лет, потраченных впустую, даже не сравнимые с отведенной вам бесконечностью, но не сейчас. Сейчас, ты пришел, чтобы навести его в собственном кабинете перед последним боем. Чтобы попрощаться.

Ты делаешь то, что всегда хотел сделать. Осторожно целуешь его, как какой-то ребенок — мимолетно соприкасаешься своими железными губами с его, живыми и наверняка такими теплыми и мягкими, и ты надеешься, что у тебя еще будет шанс разузнать, правда это или нет. Но сейчас важно не это. Каркат, растеряв свой угрожающий вид, осторожно приобнимает тебя дрожащими руками, утыкается в плечо и весь дрожит, всхлипывает и цепляется за тебя так сильно, как только возможно, чтобы никогда больше тебя не потерять. Ты наконец здесь, вместе с ним. Ты гладишь его по спине и шепчешь что-то успокаивающее. Несколько минут вы просто стоите вместе, обнявшись, пока Каркат наконец не отпускает. Он смотрит в пол.

— Мне пора идти, — наконец говоришь ты.

Каркат молчит.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли я вернуться по-настоящему. Я люблю тебя.


	5. Missing memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюманстак, Каркат не помнит ничего об игре и своих друзьях. Очень сильно переписано

Когда тебя впервые называют чужим именем, тебе шесть лет.

Ты качаешься на качелях на площадке у своего дома, как ты всегда делаешь утром перед школой, когда на ней нет детей, и ты можешь остаться один со своими мыслями и небольшим дневником с яркой обложкой,, который ты ведешь, потому что в школе сейчас подобный есть у каждого, а ты не хочешь быть исключением. Где-то сбоку, со стороны вторых качелей, ты слышишь детский голос.

— Эй, Каркат, — говорит мальчик. — Почему ты совсем один?

Это не твое имя. Отец не зовет тебя так каждое утро, когда ты собираешься в школу, но почему-то ты все равно оборачиваешься, только чтобы увидеть перед собой пустые качели, на которых никогда никого не было. Почему-то тебе грустно.

* * *

Тебе тринадцать, и у тебя появляется интернет. На твоем компьютерном столе лежит уже несколько дневников, где ты документируешь практически каждый свой день, но сейчас ты занят отчаянным поиском всего, что только приходит тебе в голову. Информация для школьных докладов, который оказывается даже больше, чем в школьной и отцовской библиотеках вместе взятых, имена форумов для программистов и литературных критиков, к которым ты скромно себя причисляешь, но больше всего — фразы, которые хоть как-то должны помочь объяснить все странные видения, посещающие тебя днем и ночью, найти кого-то с похожим опытом.

Почувствовать, что ты не один.

"Я слышу голоса" — тебе выдает посты людей, рассказывающих о гнетущих мыслях, будто подсаженные кем-то другим в их голову. Злых и напористых мыслях, которые заставляют их чувствовать себя маленькими и незначительными и сжиматься от страха. Твои совсем не такие. Иногда ты слышишь обрывки фраз, будто кто-то зовет тебя в толпе, мужские или женские, но всегда дружелюбные, оставляющие после себя только чувство меланхоличной тоски по тому, чего у тебя даже никогда не было. Ты быстро закрываешь ту вкладку.

"Я вижу странные сны" — рассказы людей о снах, которые будто могут предсказывать будущее, будь то проваленный ими экзамен, или столкновение с незнакомцем на улице, который нечаянно роняет свой кошелек и убегает без него, оставляя писавшего с довольно крупной суммой. Тебе не снятся пророчества. Только отрывки сцен с планеты с двумя лунами и большими белыми монстрами, которые почему-то вызывают не страх, а нежность. Это совсем не то.

"Существует ли прошлая жизнь" — ты скроллишь разные религиозные сайты с крупными заголовками, а описанное там до обидного совпадает со всем твоим опытом за несколько прожитых лет, что ты только щелкаешь языком и снова перечитываешь записи за последнюю неделю. Ощущение, что в твоей жизни не хватает чего-то безумно важного, что ты даже не можешь назвать, воспоминания о том, чего точно не происходило.

Ты создаешь новый аккаунт на самом приличном из них, надеясь, что ты сможешь своей историей с людьми, которые тебя поймут.

И ты представляешься как Каркат.

* * *

Тебе девятнадцать. Ты только что поступил в университет на специальность своей мечты, в чем много помогла поддержка твоих родителей и онлайн-друзей, а вместе с учебниками ты всегда носишь черную тетрадь, хотя в твоем возрасте давно пора было вырасти из дневников, но если тебя спрашивают, ты всегда отмахиваешься, что это просто скетчбук, и тебе слишком стыдно показывать другим свои рисунки. Ну знаете, эти начинающие художники и их проблемы. Что только отчасти ложь, потому что вместе с описаниями своих проблем, на его страницах можно найти портреты людей, которых ты никогда не встречал.

Девушка с короткой стрижкой и пустыми глазами, чья улыбка заставляет тебя чувствовать необъяснимые теплоту и грусть; рядом с ней красуется другой, менее отчетливый силуэт, с прямыми плечами и длинными волосами, будто бросающий тебе вызов, и ты знаешь, что не можешь его принять; парень с очками разных цветов, который ухмыляется и смотрит так, что у тебя все сжимается внутри. То ли от гнева, то ли от жалости.

Ты начинаешь вешать их на стену своей комнаты в общежитии, рядом с зеркалом, отражение в котором всегда казалось тебе чужим, а твоя соседка как-то в шутку говорит, что с таким пора бы наведаться к психологу. Ты рычишь. От того, насколько бестактен ее "совет", и от того, что она не знает, что только этим ты и занимался последние полгода, хотя никто так и не смог поставить тебе четкий диагноз. Ты здоров. Если не считать обычного стресса, который можно встретить у каждого студента и странных видений. Но все нормально. Они редко тебя беспокоят.

* * *

Иногда ты думаешь над тем вопросом.

"Почему ты совсем один?".

Звучит настолько глупо. У тебя много друзей: со школы, с университета, и просто из интернета; у тебя есть семья. Все эти люди любят тебя, и чувствовать себя одиноким было бы не только необоснованно, но даже оскорбительно. Но тебе все равно кажется, что в твоей жизни кого-то нет. Кого-то очень важного.

* * *

Тебе двадцать три. Ты работаешь в команде программистов, они зовут тебя новым именем, которые ты только недавно поменял в паспорте, но использовал много-много лет до этого. Оно просто больше подходит. В конце концов, тебя звали им с самого детства.

На стенах твоей комнаты теперь портреты одного парня в солнечных очках. Ты часто видишь его в своих снах: плачущего, улыбающегося, заставляющего тебя переживать целый ворох чувств и скучать по тому, чего у тебя никогда не было — его настоящей компании. Когда ты можешь слышать его голос, а не лишь какое-то бормотание где-то вдалеке твоей головы, когда тебе удается поймать только пару слов, и ты судорожно садишься записывать их красными чернилами, иногда выдавая целые страницы бысмысленного текста про игру и пришельцев, будто в тебя на несколько минут вселяется его дух.

Может, ты правда одержим. Этим парнем, идеей запечатлеть его и все воспоминания, которые у тебя никогда не было ни времени, ни возможности создать. Ты абсолютно не можешь выбросить его из головы.

Тебя зовут Каркат Вантас, и когда-нибудь ты догадаешься, почему.


	6. Doing something sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хьюманстак, супергеройское au

Ты пишешь Часовщику через второй кореш-аккаунт. Еще после первых недель “совместной работы” вы поняли, что вам просто необходимо иметь какое-то средство связи друг с другом, и ты настоял на том чтобы вы создали фейковые страницы для экстренных случаев. Конечно, со временем вы стали общаться на совершенно отдаленные темы, так что вот так пригласить его провести время вместе — совершенно не новый концепт для вас. 

Ты отправляешь последнее сообщение, говоришь, что будешь ждать его у рождественской ярмарки в старом городе, на крыше одного из домов. Спокойное и интимное место, подходящее для вечерних разговоров, где вас никто не увидит. От одной мысли тебя передергивает, не то чтобы тут было много чего видеть, конечно. Он обещает по пути захватит вам обоим кофе, чтобы не замерзнуть на заснеженной крыше, и ты вздыхаешь — ваши костюмы прекрасно сохраняют тепло. Но кто может ему отказать?

Ты прячешь телефон глубоко в рюкзак, чтобы он не отключился на морозе, садишься и смотришь, как пар изо рта растворяется в огнях ярмарки. Тебе всегда нравилось как к рождеству украшали главную площадь: ставили огромную елку (в последние годы — особо креативную, какие-то арт проекты для культурного обогащения столицы), вывешивали гирлянды на все дома и голые деревья. Она горела большим пятном посреди тусклых старых зданий, возвращая тебя в детство, когда отец приводил тебя и брата сюда, чтобы повеселиться и поесть любимых сладостей. Маленькие магазины и кафе точно получают горы прибыли в праздники. 

Резко тебя одергивает чья-то рука. Ты неприятно вздрагиваешь, стараешься извернуться чтобы задеть бандита призванным серпом, но только запутываешься в своем, черт его побери, длинном плаще и плюхаешься в шуршащий мягких снег с громким "блядь!".

Рядом хохочет твой напарник. Ты фыркаешь. Что хуже: вставить себя абсолютным идиотом перед ним или потенциальным настоящим злодеем, ты не знаешь. 

— Заткнись нахуй! — командуешь ты, поднимаешься, чуть опять не спотыкаясь об одежду, отряхиваешь прилипший снег от штанов, — Ты меня испугал, окей? Зачем вообще так подкрадываться?

— Я не думал, что ты попытаешься меня убить, — оправдывается он, вытирая с глаз слезы и продолжая мерзко хихикать. Прекрасно. 

— Жалко, что моя попытка не удалась. Кофе, — ты протягиваешь руку. 

— Держи-держи, — бормочет Часовщик и отдает тебе стакан, садится по-турецки рядом на крышу. Ты делаешь первый глоток, обжигаешься и плюешься. 

— Тааак... — начинает он, ты внимательно слушаешь. — Ты не можешь провести и дня, не увидев моего красивого личика, и решил встретится?

Ты закатываешь глаза и присаживаешься рядом. 

— Боже, нет. Твоя рожа до сих преследует меня в кошмарах, каждый день я просыпаюсь в холодном поту посреди ночи. Думаешь, откуда у меня эти круги под глазами? — ты показываешь рукой на свое лицо, но до тебя не сразу доходит, что добрую его половину закрывает маска. 

— Авввв, так я снюсь тебе! — он томно вздыхает и широко улыбается. 

— Смысл был не в этом, — ты закатываешь глаза. — На самом деле, я не просто так тебя позвал. 

— Правда? — он подсаживается ближе, явно заинтересованный твоими словами. 

— Секунду, — отвечаешь ты. 

Ты ставишь стакан с кофе рядом с собой, тянешься в рюкзак и достаешь оттуда маленькую коробку, которую Канайя помогла тебе украсить. Она всегда была лучше тебя с рукоделием, да и раньше ты никогда никому таких подарков не делал, из-за чего сегодняшний вечер внезапно становится все более волнующим. Часовщик сверлит тебя взглядом, ты глубоко вздыхаешь и решаешь не заставлять его больше ждать. 

— В общем, я, — ты сглатываешь. И что дальше? Еще вчерашней ночью ты смотрел в потолок и мысленно переписывал свою речь, продумывал все до последнего слова, а потом не выдержал и сел записывать это в блокноте. Выучил и несколько раз перечитал, а сейчас слова сами застряли в горле. — Скоро будет полгода с тех пор, как мы работаем вместе, и тем более скоро рождество. Так что я решил, что стоит сделать тебе подарок. В качестве благодарности за... все, что ты сделал для меня. Держи. 

Ты протягиваешь ему коробку, ваши пальце ненадолго соприкасаются, и Часовщик замирает с ней. Тебе казалось, что за все это время ты научился читать его лицо за этой противной маской, которая толком ничего не скрывает, но теперь ты не можешь разобрать его выражения. Он прикусывает губу, смотрит сначала на тебя, а потом на коробку. Светлые брови сведены. Ты начинаешь нервничать и уже хочешь выхватить подарок из рук и убежать как можно дальше, но он медленно и осторожно открывает коробку. Вскрикивает. 

— Как? Как ты ее достал? — его голос снова звучит безэмоционально сдержано, ты все еще не можешь разобрать, что он думает, и постепенно в тебе вскипает тревожность. 

— Ну знаешь, посмотрел обзоры, прошелся по сайтам. Ты говорил, что тебе нравится фотография, я хотел заказать тебе что-то хорошее, понятия не имею, получилось или нет, — ты проглатываешь окончания слов и от смущения отворачиваешься в сторону. 

— Она же дорогущая, я даже не знаю, откуда ты денег на нее взял, — ты слышишь сбоку, — Мне, эм, редко дарят подарки, так что. Я очень рад, честно. Блядь, я ведь не додумался что-то подготовить тебе. 

— Хватить рыть себе могилу, — ты снова смотришь на него и улыбаешься. Его плечи напряжены, и он будто готов взорваться любой момент, так что ты неловким движением осторожно приобнимаешь его. — Я старался. И, между прочим, я не пинаю хуи весь день, как ты, а давно нашел себе подработку. 

Ты смеешься, но в ответ тебе ничего не приходит. Часовщик крутит камеру в руках со все таким же сложным выражением лица, но постепенно расслабляется в твоих объятьях, и уголки его губ приподнимаются. Пока у тебя есть возможность, ты отмечаешь, как в сиянии уличных фонарей его белые как снег волосы будто горят, а лицо приобретает более четкие, острые формы. Вот бы ты мог подольше остаться с ним так, рассматривая все маленькие детали его внешности, но ваши объятия все стремительней переходят из категории “хорошие друзья проявляют привязанность” до “а правда ли мы просто хорошие друзья?”, и ты решаешь, что пора бы его отпустить. Он улыбается:

— Прошло уже полгода. 

— Да, я только что это и сказал, — ты поднимаешь одну бровь. 

— Нет, то есть, — он ставит камеру, принимается активно жестикулировать. Его руки говорят больше него. — Столько всего успело произойти, я подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь буду настоящим, мать его, супергероем с напарником, и мы вот так будем сидеть и праздновать рождество вместе, понимаешь?

— Да, — тихо отвечаешь ты. — Понимаю. 

— Хммм. Хорошо, но теперь мне кажется, что я тебе должен. Как насчет... я расскажу тебе три факта о себе?

Ты закатываешь глаза. 

— Это ты больше всего хочешь поскорее раскрыть друг другу наши личности, не я. Это больше похоже на еще один подарок для тебя, — ворчишь ты. 

— Ну, тоже верно, — он задумывается. — Я знаю, как это прозвучит, но ты свободен завтра?

— То есть? 

— Ну, я подумал, что мы могли бы сходить куда-то или что-нибудь еще, только не в том смысле, конечно. Или в том, если тебе хочется, только я знаю, как ты относишься к смешиванию наших "разных жизней", и все такое, блядь, я опять сделал все слишком неловким, просто забудь, что я сказал, — Часовщик закрывает лицо руками и стонет. 

Ты пару раз моргаешь. Тебе показалось, или он только что пригласил тебя на свидание? Хорошо, тебе точно не показалось, и ты сейчас в секунде от того, чтобы начать паниковать, но ты стараешься сохранять спокойствие. В твоей голове так и разворачиваются сценарии как вся эта затея могла бы обернуться тебе боком, но часть тебя так и хочет плюнуть на все доводы и прокричать “да”. Черт, ты ведь даже не знаешь его имени. Ты вздыхаешь. 

— Хорошо, как хочешь, — холодно отвечаешь ты. — Не “в том смысле”, по крайней мере пока что. Но я не против сходить с тобой куда-нибудь. 

— Хорошо, классно, спасибо, — он будто моментально просеял. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я даже так приду в маске, да? На всякий случай. 

— Да-да-да, главное, что ты согласился. 

Конечно же ты согласился. Только этого ты уже не скажешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я поняла, что почему-то не выкладывала эту главу, хотя она является одной из моих любимых!! Некоторые предыдущие также были отредактированы, преимущественно чтобы исправить ошибки в них
> 
> Я очень довольна тем, что смогла написать для того челленджа, и мне нравится, что многие из (по крайней мере моих любимых) фанфиков оказались от лица Карката, так как иногда складывается впечатление, что писать его повествование будто бояться. И я смогла осознать, что часто использую в своей работе похожие тропы и сценарии...  
Спасибо, что поддерживаете мое творчество :3с


End file.
